The present invention relates essentially to an improved gas cookstove.
The evolution of the technique in the field of the cookstoves has been very small these last years.
In a general manner the cookstoves always have a single function for the cooking at the top namely the cooking of foodstuffs in vessels of various shapes on bare or uncovered fires.
Therefore one is still facing the problem of the cleaning of the top of the cookstove when there is an overflow of the containers. Moreover the heating is localized on the bottom of the vessel, so that the foodstuffs it contains may not be cooked in a homogeneous manner, i.e. with a heating taking place over the whole bottom and peripheral surface of the vessel.
Furthermore if one refers for instance to the document FR-A-2,004,693, there has already been proposed cookstoves the top face of which comprises an opening defining a recess adapted to accommodate a cooking container forming a deep fryer.
However the electrical heating resistor fastened upon the external face of the bottom of the container does not permit to consider this container as constituting a forthwith removable vessel, i.e. as a vessel which may at will and easily be placed within the opening of the cookstove and taken out of this opening, quite like a usual cooking vessel such as a saucepan which one sets quite simply upon the cookstove and which one withdraws after the cooking.